Boku mo
by Mikasa Tsukiyomi
Summary: Synopsis : Sasuke Uchiha, nouveau au lycée de la ville de Konoha, à bien envie de passer une année scolaire tranquille en restant le plus discret que possible mais il ne le seras pas aux yeux bleus d'un certain blond... Lemon \Yaoi/ ! Homophobe s'abstenir ('-').
1. Le nouveau

Personnages : Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha.

Rating : M

Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Et c'est bien dommage sinon y aurais bien longtemps que Naru aurait défoncé le cul de ce ******** de Sasu. Je rigole bien évidement (^_^). Hum, hum.

Synopsis : Sasuke Uchiha, nouveau au lycée de la ville de Konoha, à bien envie de passer une année scolaire tranquille en restant le plus discret que possible mais il ne le seras pas aux yeux bleus d'un certain blond... Lemon \Yaoi/ ! Homophobe s'abstenir ('-').

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau

POV Sasuke :

Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai 17 ans et j'ai toujours était poursuivi pars des filles qui voulaient sortir avec moi mais je suis toujours resté froid et distant. Je ne parle jamais à personne, ou plutôt j'évite. Cette année, je vais dans un nouveau lycée, car l'année dernière ma famille dû déménager pour cause que les Akatsuki nous avez retrouvés, les Akatsuki sont une bande de mafieux qui réclament de l'argent à mon père. Mais cette fois, je veux passer une année tranquille et me faire le moins remarquer que possible. C'est le matin, aujourd'hui, je mets mon nouvel uniforme :

- Sasuke ! Il va être temps d'y aller. Cri mon frère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- J'arrive ! Lui répondis-je. Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers. Enfin en bas, je mets un survêt et mes chaussures.

- T'es prêt ? Fit Itachi, mon frère. Je le regardais avec mes yeux onyx. OK ! J'ai compris. On y va. Il ouvrit la porte et ont sortis. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture et montais à l'avant. Durant le trajet il ne ce passa rien. Arriver devant mon nouveau lycée, je le regardais.

- Bonne journée. Fit mon frangin. Je n'y fis même pas gaffe. Je partis pour me rendre dans le bureau de la directrice mais je bousculais une personne et tombais à genoux. Je levais la tête la regardais ou plutôt le regardais. Il semblait m'avoir remarqué. Fait chier ! Pensais-je. Mon année est fichu ! Moi qui voulait être le plus discret que possible, ben c'est rater. Il s'accroupit et me regarda avec intensité. Personne ne nous regardez.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici n'est ce pas ? Je plantais mes yeux noirs dans deux yeux bleus ciel. Quels magnifiques yeux !

- Nan, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, dobe ?

- Quel politesse. Répondit-il avec un long sourire aux lèvres. Alors tu viens d'où ?

- Tu me saoule à insister, usuratonkashi. J'ai pas envie de te le dire, c'est tout. Il se releva.

- Dommage. J'aurais voulu savoir d'où arriver le nouveau. Je fus étonner mais resta normal.

- Comment tu… ? Mais, il sait barrer ce con. Je restais planter là sans bouger, c'était qui ce dobe ? Normalement après l'avoir bousculé, il n'aurait pas dû me remarqué. Bordel ! Je me levais énerver mais aussi intriguer. Bon direction le bureau de la directrice. Une sorte de sonnerie retentit, sûrement celle du bahut. J'ai mis au moins 3 minutes à trouver son bureau. Je toquais et entrait directement, elle ne me remarqua pas tout de suite. Je m'approchais de son bureau. Elle était blonde avec des yeux marron-orange et un losange bleu au milieu du front.

- Madame ! Elle releva la tête.

- Ho ! Désolé Sasuke-kun. Je faisais des papiers. Bien alors, vue que la sonnerie a retentit je vais te guidé jusqu'à ta classe. Elle se leva et je la suivi.

POV Naruto :

Quel visage pâle. Il avait un visage blanc et des yeux d'un noir. Je me demande qui c'est ? Je marchais jusqu'à ma classe bien que la sonnerie avait retentit depuis cinq bonnes minutes, je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Je tournais dans un couloir. Et arriva devant la porte de ma classe.

- Naruto, tu es encore en retard ! Entendis-je derrière moi. Je tournais la tête et vit Tsunade avec quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Je le reconnu tout de suite. C'était le gars de tout à l'heure aux yeux noirs. Pendant que la blonde me sermonné de mon retard, et je n'y faisais pas attention, je détaillais la figure du brun, deux mèches encadré son visage et le reste partez en pique vers l'arrière. Il avait la peau blanche. Il portait l'uniforme comme il fallait avec un survêt noir dessus. Il me regardait d'un air froid. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur. En plus d'être impolis, il n'a pas l'air amical. Je lui fis un large sourire narquois, il détourna le regard. Ce qui me fit plus élargir mon sourire.

- Allez Naruto. Finit-elle par dire. On y va, je dirais que tu étais dans mon bureau et que tu m'aidais à emmener le nouveau. Elle toqua à la porte.

- Entrez ! Elle ouvrit entra et nous dit de restez dehors 5 minutes. Quand elle la refermée, je m'appuyais contre le mur et le regardais. Il semblait fuir mon regard, j'étirais mes lèvres et m'avançais vers lui. Il fut étonner et recula avant d'être bloquait contre le mur.

POV normal :

Naruto s'approcha du brun en souriant.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure. Fit-il en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches. Alors, tu viens d'où ? Sasuke le fixa avant de répondre.

- Et moi je te répète que cela ne te regarde pas. Donc tu seras bien gentil de me laissé tranquille à partir de maintenant avant que je ne me décide de t'en colle une. Pigé dobe ! Sasuke commençait à s'énerver à cause de cet abruti mais il fut surpris en voyant deux yeux rouges le fixé.

- Ecoute-moi bien teme. Avant que tu ne m'en colle une je t'aurais déjà démonté la gueule. Alors le jour où cela arrivera viens pas chialer après-ttebayo*. Le brun était étonner jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça. La porte s'ouvrit sur Kakashi-sensei.

- Heu… Naruto tu peux laisser notre nouvel élève tranquille. Le blond s'écarta du brun et alla dans la classe sans faire attention aux regards craintifs poser sur lui. Il s'assit à sa place.

- Bien. Fit Kakashi. Je vais vous présentez un nouvel élève qui vient d'arriver. Tu peux entrer. Sasuke entra et ne regardais personne. Toute les filles eurent des exclamations les plus chiantes aux mondes pour Sasuke, du genre « Il est trop beau ! » ou encore « Quels magnifiques cheveux et yeux noirs ». Il souffla, il en avait déjà marre. Tu peux te présenté, Sasuke. Reprit le sensei. Celui-ci se tourna vers les autres.

- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, il y a pleins de choses que je déteste, et très peu que j'aime, je n'ai pas de projet spécifique dans l'avenir. Quoique j'aimerais que vous ne fassiez pas attention à moi durant toute l'année, merci bien. Tout le monde le regardait avec deux grosses billes à la place des yeux. Kakashi souffla et reprit :

- Bien, va t'asseoir à côté de Naruto. Dit-il en montrant le blond du doigt.

- QUOI ? Crièrent le renard et le brun.

- C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Sasuke souffla et alla prendre place à côté du blond.

- Au faite, Naruto la prochaine fois si t'arrive en retard, tu s'ras collé. Naruto rigola.

- Mais bien sûr sensei, et vous pour la première fois vous êtes à l'heure. Les élèves eurent un pouffement. Le gris sourit à travers son masque.

- Bon, t'as pas tord. T'es pardonnais Naruto. Celui-ci fit un grand sourire, super content de lui.

- Yatta-ttebayo. Sasuke regarda son voisin de table « -ttebayo, n'importe quoi ! ». Le cour commença et ils ne s'étaient pas adresse la parole de tout le cour. Quand midi sonna, Sasuke sortit de la salle et fut interpellé pars une fille aux cheveux roses.

- Sasuke-kun ? Il la regarda d'un air menaçant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas intéresser pars toi, j'aime déjà quelqu'un. Elle rougit, d'un air rêveur. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, en faite si je viens te voir c'était juste pour te prévenir de quelque chose concernant Naruto. Il leva un sourcil, cela l'intrigué qu'elle parle de lui. Naruto Uzumaki, redoublant, il a 18 ans, il fait partie des branleurs du bahut en plus il est possédait pars Kyûbi, le démon renard, je te déconseille d'être prêt de lui lorsqu'il est énerver ou qu'il se bat. Tu le remarqueras tout seul que ses yeux changent de couleur. Sasuke l'avait écouter mais regarder en même temps le blond sortir de la salle de classe en compagnie, d'un roux qui avait le signe « Ai » (Amour) sur le front, d'un garçon avec les cheveux attachés vers le haut en banane et d'un mec ressemblent à un chien avec de longs triangles à l'envers sur chacune de ses joues. Il regarda maintenant le renard et remarqua qu'il avait trois traits sur chaque joues, des cheveux blonds en bataille, des yeux bleus clairs. Il portait l'uniforme avec la veste noir ouverte on pouvait voir son tee-shirt orange foncer dessous, la cravate avait les deux pans qui pendais de chaque côté de son col, il avait un collier avec un rubis bleu, son pantalon noir retomber sur une paire de basket noir avec des éclairs orange foncer. Il était beau et semblé un peu plus grand que lui, d'environ 10 centimètres (Enfin ! Naruto est plus grand que Sasuke) Soudain le regard du blond se posa sur le brun qui sursauta. Sakura qui avait remarqué qu'il regardait derrière elle, s'était retournée et avait frissonné en voyant Naruto.

- Bon, je dois te laisser Sasuke-kun, Lee m'attend. Et elle partit en courant laissant un Sasuke seul qui regardait toujours le blond. Celui-ci fit un grand sourire et commença à s'avançait vers lui en compagnie de sa bande. Il s'arrêta et pencha son visage sur le sien.

- Hé bien Sasuke, est-ce que tu vas répondre à ma question cette fois ? Le brun resta stoïque mais semblé avoir peur. Le regard de Naruto devint interrogateur. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien. Et il frotta les cheveux de Sasuke avec amusement puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il sursauta à ce contact. Toutes les personnes dans le couloirs semblé regardaient la scène avec étonnement et peur pour Sasuke. Quand aux amis de Naruto, ils souriaient en voyant la scène. Sasuke recula.

- Tu te prends pour qui bordel ! Les yeux de Sasuke était devenue rouge avec trois virgule dans chaque œils, les virgules formés un rond.

- Whoo ! Fit le chien. Il est comme toi, Naru. Il secoua la main de haut en bas en sifflant. Naruto souleva le brunet et le mit sur son épaule et tangua un peu.

- Mais c'est qu'il pèse son poids, le con. Ils étaient, la bande, tous morts de rire, sauf le brun qui se sentie rougir malgré lui. Ils marchaient en direction de leur QG, enfin si on peut appeler ça un QG. Cette endroit était une vieille baraque abandonné qui est juste à côté de leur lycée, d'ailleurs celui-ci se trouve au début d'une forêt. Tsunade les autorisés au sortir en 12 et 14 heures. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, Naruto marcha jusqu'à vieux canapé et jeta le jeune Uchiha dessus. Le roux rigolais et marcha jusqu'au frigo remplie de bière et de bouffe. Le bananier et le chien allèrent vers un baby-foot et commencèrent une partie. Quand au blond, il s'assit au côté du brun et le prit sur ses genoux. Sasuke se débattit mais la force du renard, même si il ne voulait pas l'avoué, était trop puissante et il ne le fit que resserrer son étreinte. Il tourna sa tête et croisa deux rubis qui le regardaient d'un air amusé.

- Tu me veux quoi à la fin, usuratonkashi ? L'usuratonkashi sourit, lui embrassa la joue et souffla à son oreille.

- Je veux que tu sois à moi.

* * *

*Naruto dit toujours -ttebayo à la fin de ses phrases lorsqu'il est content, en colère, surpris, sérieux ou triste. Exemple : épisode 1 quand Iruka-sensei le chope après qu'il est fait des graffitis sur les portraits sculptés des Hokages. Naruto dit : « Wakenai-ttebayo », il est content. (« Trop facile » même si je ne sais pas si cela s'écrit de cette manière) et deux minutes après Iruka lui gueule dessus et Naruto dit surpris : « Totzuzen nani sunda-ttebayo, Iruka-sensei ? » (« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Iruka-sensei ? » et je ne sais pas non plus comment ça s'écrit.)…

* * *

Naruto : Sasuke va être Uke car Sas Uke.

BAM… Naruto est étendue pars terre ce frottant lascivement la tête.

Sasuke : Te fous pas de ma gueule dobe ou je te réduis en bouillie. Sasuke se tourne vers Mikasa. Hé, la narratrice tu vas changer ça n'est-ce pas ?

Mikasa : Nan.

Sasuke : QUOI ?

Mikasa : Oui tu seras bien Sas Uke. En assistant sur le « Uke ».

Autre BAM…

Sasuke : Vous allez prendre cher tous les deux. Il s'avance vers Naruto et Mikasa les yeux remplie de rage. Naruto et Mikasa sont à genoux.

Naruto et Mikasa : Pitié faite que nous restons en vie. Ô Kami-sama. Et ils partent en courant suivi d'un hystérique qui tend les mains pour les chopés.

« Aidez-moi à rester en vie. Priez pour moi dans vos Review cher lecteur. »

Mikasa Tsukiyomi, "_Mémoire avant sa mort"_. (*w*)


	2. Souvenir

_Personnages : Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha._

Rating : M

Ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Synopsis : Sasuke Uchiha, nouveau au lycée de la ville de Konoha, à bien envie de passer une année scolaire tranquille en restant le plus discret que possible mais il ne le seras pas aux yeux bleus d'un certain blond... Lemon \Yaoi/ ! Homophobe s'abstenir ('-').

_Review d'inconnu (^.^):_

_Russkia : Merci pour ta review ("3"). J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira._

_Kyeo : Merci aussi pour ta review. Pour tout te dire cela faisais un moment que cette fic me trotter dans la tête. Sur le coup quand j'ai lu "Devil Inside You", j'étais un peu dégouter quand j'ai vue que l'ont avaient les même idées mais la suite de la mienne est complètement différente de la sienne. Donc j'espère que tu liras la suite et qu'elle te plaira (*3*). Pour info, j'ai adorais "Devil Inside You"._

_Mots de l'auteure : Quand j'ai écrit la fanfic, j'avais les openings et les endings de Naruto qui défilaient dans mon casque et cela donner un petit quelque chose à la fic._

**_Et j'aimerais remercier AbysSello, qui m'aide pour les fautes. (^w^)._**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Souvenir

_Il tourna sa tête et croisa deux saphirs qui le regardaient d'un air amusé.  
- Tu me veux quoi à la fin, usuratonkachi ? L'usuratonkachi sourit, lui embrassa la joue et souffla à son oreille :  
- Je veux que tu sois à moi._  
Sasuke rougit malgré lui, puis se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna du blond.  
- Je ne t'appartiendrais jamais, tu m'entends ! JAMAIS ! Puis, il partit en courant.

POV Sasuke :  
Je courais, mais je ne savais pas trop où. Cette baraque était vieille, mais grande et même très grande. Je ralentis, ne sachant pas trop où j'étais, et sursautai en entendant des bruits de pas derrière moi, je me retournai et vis Naruto, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée, mais je pus voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Par peur, je partis en courant. Il rigola, dans sa voix, je pouvais distinguer beaucoup d'amusement.  
- Hi, hi ! Tu veux jouer à chat ? D'accord ! Je serais le chat, et toi, la souris. Et lorsque je t'aurais attrapé, je te mangerais, mais à ma façon. (Naruto en mode gros sadique).  
Je vis une porte, l'ouvris et entrai dans la pièce qui n'était pas spécialement éclairée. Je voulus la refermer, mais une main me retint. Je reculai en sachant à qui elle appartenait. Il entrouvrit la porte en rigolant. Il était de profil avec, toujours, son grand sourire aux lèvres et sa main gauche dans sa poche. Il entra en refermant la porte, je crus entendre un « clic ». Il releva la tête, je remarquai, malgré la pénombre, que ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Il se rapprocha en souriant, je reculai, puis il dit d'un ton amusé :  
- Mitsuketa ! Je butai contre un mur.

POV Normal, dix minutes avant :

- Tu vas faire quoi, Naru ? demanda le chien. Celui-ci se leva en soufflant.  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Puis il se rassit.  
- Je ne veux pas trop le forcer pour qu'il s'y habitue. Le roux intrigué demanda :  
- Tu l'as trouvé où ? Naruto le regarda un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Nulle part, je ne le connais depuis le début de l'année, même si j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps.  
- Depuis longtemps ? fit le bananier.  
- Ouais, son visage me dit quelque chose. Il me rappelle un ami que j'avais il y a cinq ans. Je le surnommais « Tora-chan », il détestait que je l'appelle comme ça. Je vais le surnommer comme ça aussi, voir comment il va réagir.  
- Mal ! répondirent-ils.  
- Bon j'y vais ! Ils le regardèrent avec incompréhension.  
- Où ça ? Il leur sourit.  
- Ben, le chercher, bien sûr. Il sortit en fermant lentement la porte.

POV Normal :

Naruto approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Donc je te mange comment ? Le brun rougit violemment sans le vouloir, puis se reprit.  
- Tu ne me mangeras pas, souffla-t-il. Le blond se rapprocha dangereusement.  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire, tu peux répéter ?  
- J'ai dit… fit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Tu ne me mangeras pas ! Le blond soupira.  
- Rhâ là là. T'es casse-pied ! Mais bon, cela ne change pas grand-chose, au fait que je vais te bouffer à ma manière. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke se raidit à ce contact et voulut pousser le renard. Mais celui-ci ne fit que se rapprocher davantage de son corps qui perdait l'équilibre sous son baiser. Il ne l'approfondit pas, mais faillit perdre la tête lorsque le brun avait poussé un petit gémissement, quand il lui avait léché la lèvre supérieure. Le brun reprit son souffle en regardant le blond, les yeux remplis de haine.  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Naruto lui lança le regard « De quoi tu parles ? Malgré que je me fous complètement de ta gueule, parce que je le sais ».  
- De quoi me parles-tu ? Sasuke s'énerva.  
- Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu sais très bien. Le blond lui sourit chaleureusement.  
- Nan, je ne vois pas ! Le brun commençait à perdre patience.  
- Grrr, tu m'saoules, usuratonkachi ! Le renard se retourna, puis se dirigea vers la porte en soupirant.  
- Si tu veux… Il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas vers l'extérieur…  
- …Tora-chan. Puis, il sortit en la refermant derrière lui. Laissant un Sasuke choqué qu'il connaisse le surnom que lui donnait son meilleur ami d'il y a cinq ans. « Tora-chan » Il ouvrit de grands yeux « Si tu veux…Tora-chan », « Tora-chan ».

POV Sasuke :

- Comment il connaît mon surnom ? Il ne peut pas… « … Tora-chan »… Il ne peut pas être…? « … Tora-chan ».  
Des larmes commencèrent à perler le long de mes joues… Il ne peut pas être ce Naruto-là ? Aïe ! Une vive douleur se fit dans mon crâne, je mis ma main droite sur ma tête et tombai à genoux. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'avais du mal à respirer, je me sentis partir. Mes yeux se fermèrent petit à petit, puis je sombrai dans le noir.

Rêve de Sasuke :

Il y a cinq ans :  
- Naruto, attends-moi ! Il courait, devant moi, comme un dératé.  
- Oï, dobe ! Tu vas m'attendre, oui ? Il s'arrêta et se retourna tout en souriant.  
- Gomen, Tora-chan. Dis-le-moi si je vais trop vite. Je me jetai sur lui et on tomba par terre, j'avais un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû baisser ta garde, dobe ! Le blond rigola.  
- Tu m'as bien eu, Teme ! Je lui tirai la langue. Il se rapprocha, le rouge aux joues. Je devais être de la même couleur, mais en bien pire. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Tout le monde dit que c'est mignon des enfants de douze ans qui se font un petit bisou sur les lèvres. Les parents sont trop gnangnans, enfin bref. Par manque de souffle, on se sépara. Il se releva, me tendit la main en souriant.  
- Viens ! Je la pris et me relevai. On marchait dans la ruelle qui menait au parc. Arrivé devant, je me raidis. Mon frère était dans le parc et tournait la tête de tous les sens. Il me cherchait. Naruto l'avait remarqué aussi et s'était arrêté de marcher. Il prit ma main et la serra fort dans la sienne, je rougis. Je le regardais, il tourna son regard vers le mien.  
- On y va ? Je fis « oui » de la tête et on se dirigea vers Itachi (grand frère de Sasuke). Quand il nous aperçut, il courra vers nous.  
- Sasuke ! Il nous a retrouvés ! Je sursautai à ses paroles et tournai mon visage vers celui de Naru, je commençais petit à petit à pleurer en sachant ce que je devais dire au blond.  
- Naruto ! Il planta son regard dans le mien, il ne comprenait rien.  
- Je… Je vais devoir partir. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et des larmes apparurent, puis roulèrent sur ses joues.  
- L'Akatsuki nous a retrouvés, je ne pourrais pas rester. Je vais devoir partir maintenant… Je… Je suis désolé, Naruto... J'éclatai en sanglots… Maintenant, on ne se reverra plus jamais. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Itachi arriva vers nous, me souleva du sol et me prit dans ses bras, j'avais la tête sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour partir en direction de la maison.  
- Désolé, Naruto, mais mon frère doit partir loin d'ici.  
- Nan ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Il est la seule personne que j'apprécie ! C'est avec lui que j'ai un lien important ! Je fus surpris de ses paroles, il tient tant que ça à moi ?!  
- Désolé, répéta mon frère. Puis il commença à partir en courant. Naruto pleura en courant après Itachi. Il me tendit la main. Je pleurai aussi, et lui tendit la mienne.  
- Nan, ne pars pas ! Ne pars pas, Sasuuuuu !  
- Désolé, Naruto ! Je suis réellement désolé ! Pardonne-moi ! Je t'en prie !  
- Sasuuuuu ! Il trébucha et tomba par terre de tout son long. Il releva la tête en criant mon prénom :  
- Sasukeeeeeeeee !  
Je l'apercevais de moins en moins, mais je le voyais toujours pleurer en criant mon prénom et en me disant de ne pas partir. Je laissai ma tête tomber sur le dos de mon frère, puis je me résolus. Je dois lui dire que je l'aime même si on ne faisait que se disputer tout le temps et que l'on se disait être des rivaux. Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je n'avais rien dit et m'étais juste contenté de poser un timide baiser sur ses lèvres et il avait rougi comme pas possible, mais je pense que j'étais pareil que lui à ce moment-là. Je pris une grande inspiration, relevai la tête et criai le plus fort possible :  
- Naruuuu ! JE T'AIME ! Je le vis écarquiller les yeux et ses larmes redoublèrent, puis avant qu'il ne disparaisse je l'entendis crier.  
- Moi aussi ! Sasuuuuuuuuuuuu !

POV Normal :

Naruto tenait Sasuke dans ses bras, il l'avait trouvé allongé par terre, l'avait porté et emmené sur le canapé du salon. Quand le brun cria soudainement :  
- Naruto ! Celui-ci sursauta.  
- Que… Sasuke ? Je… Je suis là ! Le brun se jeta dans ses bras.  
- Désolé, d'être parti. Tu m'as manqué, Naruto ! Il se blottit dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise.  
- Mais… de… de quoi tu… ?! Le brun le serra un peu plus ce qui le fit taire. « Mais de quoi me parle-t-il ?! » se demanda le blond.  
POV Sasuke :  
Je serai l'usuratonkachi dans mes bras en pleurant soudain je réalisai :  
Pourquoi je me rappelle de cette scène, maintenant ?  
Pourquoi le passé me revient en tête ?

* * *

Naruto, la main devant la bouche, le regard louche : Hu hu hu, ce que je lui ai fait.  
BAM… Naruto est étendu par terre, se frottant, pour une deuxième fois, la tête.  
Sasuke : Tu te fous encore de ma gueule, t'es casse-pied, dobe ! Tu m'as juste embrasser !  
Naruto : OUIN ! Mikasa, il m'embête ! Il courut se réfugier dans les bras de l'auteure. En plus c'est notre deuxième baisé.  
Mikasa frotte les cheveux du blond : Mon pauvre chéri, tu verras ce sera toi qui lui voleras sa première fois.  
Sasuke : QUOI ?  
Mikasa : Oui, ce sera lui.  
Naruto tire la langue à Sasuke, en mode gros gamin.  
Sasuke : Vous me saoulez tous les deux. En plus, je ne suis pas une gonzesse, pourquoi tu m'as fait chialer ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas lui ?  
Mikasa lui fit un large sourire, puis mit sa main devant sa bouche, le regard louche.  
Mikasa : Hu, hu, hu ! Ce qu'il va te faire.  
Et elle part en courant pour éviter un gros malade mental qui lui recourt après. Naruto, lui, saute de joie partout, puis s'arrête et regarde l'écran de votre ordinateur.  
Naruto : Bon, aidez notre auteure dans vos reviews. (Sourire angélique.) Merci !

Mikasa Tsukiyomi (*3*)


End file.
